moonlight
by Tononainachuriplus
Summary: lo que hace la amistad y la lealtad...por una promesa


Hacia mucho tiempo, en la luna abitaba un ser que amaba la música, ese ser era un ángel, ese ángel todo el tiempo tocaba su amado piano y rara vez tomaba un descanso, tocaba una melodía hermosa. Pero la pobre no era feliz al ver que a nadie escuchaba su música. Le tenia envidia a el sol, el ser que abitaba en el sol siempre la podían escuchar cantar, en cambio a ella jamas la podían escuchar. Otra noche, el ángel seguía tocando su piano, la luna estaba parada en una playa, y como le era de costumbre, no prestaba atención en donde estaba parada su luna. Estaba concentrada en las teclas de el piano, había mucho silencio y por eso el sonido de su piano podía llagar a la playa. El ángel sintió una pisada, abrió los ojos frenéticamente y giro su cabeza al lado derecho (el lugar donde estaba la playa) y encontró una tierna mirada, que le miraba fijamente, era una niña pequeña.

"que canción mas bonita"-suspiro la niña- "me pregunto de donde vendrá..."

"_le gusto mi canción? Alguien me esta escuchando?"_se pregunto mentalmente la ángel sorprendida, en el fondo tenia un extraño sentimiento _"felicidad? Hace mucho que no siento ese sentimiento..." _pensó el ángel. Y siguió con su piano. La niña al ver que volvía la música, sonrió. Y el ángel al ver que tenia un espectador, también sonrió. Cuando termino la canción, la niña dijo:

"esa canción es bellisima!"-dijo alegre la niña- "mm...creo que la música viene de..."

"hija! Vuelve a casa!"-dijo una voz femenina

"ha? Ya voy mama!"-grito la niña a su madre, pero después miro a la luna- "luna...te prometo que voy a venir todas las noches para poder escuchar tu bella música, si?"-dijo alzando el meñique en señal de promesa.

"hija, ven rápido, es hora de dormir"-le dijo la madre yendo a donde estaba su hija

"si mama"-suspiro la niña cansada. Y la madre de la niña la cargo y se la llevo a una casa que estaba frente de la playa

"si"-dijo la ángel alzando el meñique en señal de serrar el trato.

Y la promesa se cumplió, cada noche la niña iba a la playa a escuchar la bella música que tocaba el ángel en su piano. Pasaron los años, y la niña ya había crecido, como siempre iba a la playa sin falta. El ángel ante tal lealtad, se prometió que no defraudaría a su única espectadora y amiga, el ángel seria tan leal como su espectadora y amiga. Y las dos ya se conocían bien, el ángel le dijo su nombre a la niña con la música, el ángel se llamaba Moon, la niña entendía la música como si fuera español (el idioma que ella hablaba). Y la niña le dijo su nombre a Moon, el nombre de la niña era Luz, las dos hablaban todas las noches pero Luz no sabia aun que Moon era un ángel, porque Dios le prohibió al ángel que rebelara su existencia, Moon se conformo con eso, con tal de estar con su única y fiel amiga la hacia feliz.

Todo era felicidad hasta que el ser que habitaba el sol descubrió que no era observada por todos, observo que una chica todas las noches escuchaba la música de su enemigo Moon, el codicioso ser del sol, el cual era un demonio, quería que todo el mundo le escuchara cantar, y el demonio conseguía todo lo que quería siempre _"y esta no sera la excepción..."_pensó el codicioso demonio.

Otra noche, como siempre la niña se iba a la playa, pero algo la detuvo.

"a donde vas?"-pregunto una voz con dulzura que se escuchaba de tras de ella, luz se volteo lentamente- "vamos, dime, a donde vas?"- le dijo una mujer, era el demonio disfrazado de una mujer.

"ha...quien es usted?"-pregunto luz algo atemorizada

"yo? Jaja, yo soy tu pesadilla, me llamo Sun"- le dijo Sun con una cara maquiavelica.

"mi-mi pe-pesadilla?"-pregunto confundida luz y con miedo por la mirada de Sun

"si, no dejare que estés viendo a mi enemiga, Moon. Are que no la recuerdes"-le dijo Sun- "en pocas palabras, te borrare la memoria jaja"

"que? No! No puedes! Yo debo escuchar a Moon, se lo prometí!"- le grito Luz con lagrimas que iban a salir de sus ojos color azul.

"hay...que linda eres, jamas había visto a un humano tan leal, dejando eso de lado..."-dijo Sun agarrando con su mano la cabeza de Luz- "para lo que vine"- y empezó a cantar, pero esa canción en realidad era un hechizo para borrar la memoria, los ojos de Luz se volvieron de color blanco, en señal de que se le esta borrando la memoria.

"bien, mi misión esta cumplida, jaja, Moon me voy a reír mucho con esto"-dijo Sun tomando su forma normal, y quito la mano de la cabeza de Luz, y se fue volando. Luz se quedo parada con los ojos regresando a su color normal.

"ha?...que hago aquí?...bueno, es de noche, mejor me voy a mi casa"-dijo Luz caminando hacia su casa- "pero.."-paro- "porque siento que debo quedarme aquí?"- se pregunto Luz en voz alta- "mm..creo que son cosas mías"-dijo empezando a caminar hacia su casa.

Por otra parte, Moon ya estaba empezando a tocar el piano, pero por alguna razón sentía un sentimiento de soledad _"que?donde esta Luz?...ella...rompió su promesa...? no...no Moon no pienses eso!"_se reprendió mentalmente Moon _"tal ves ella se retraso un poco...pero de lo que si estoy segura es que ella vendrá" _se convenció el ángel, y empezó a tocar el piano con la esperanza de que su amiga volvería a escucharla.

Pasaron los siglos, y el ángel seguía tocando su amado piano, esperando a sentirse observada otra ves por su amiga. Las grandes alas de Moon tenían manchas negras, el piano estaba desgastado y las manos de Moon tenían arrugas, en señal de vejes, ella espero a Luz por muchos siglos, y aun la sigue esperando, pero la triste verdad, es que la linda niña que acompaño a Moon 10 años, murió, pero Moon seguía con la esperanza de que la volvería a ver, de todos los humanos que ella había visto, Luz era la mejor que había conocido, ella le quito la soledad...pero eso fue hace siglos...eso fue hace 90 siglos...

"ella volverá...lo se muy bien..."- se dijo Moon.- "pero...lamento dejarte a ti luz"- dijo mientras empezaba a llorar- "creo...que llego mi hora...tengo que volver..."-dijo cayendo en las teclas de el piano- "perdóname Luz...yo se que tu volverás...perdóname por no seguir haciendo la música que a ti te gusta...yo se que tu sigues con tu promesa..."- y el ultimo movimiento antes de irse fue alzar el menique y sonreír, y cerró los ojos y dejo de llorar y lentamente se fue desvaneciendo.

* * *

**jeje pues..volvi...bueno, mi papa me dijo que podia seguir con una condicion, que no escribiera sobre anime, y como vieron, esta no es una. espero que les aya gustado...dejen reviews. HA! Y COMO NO VOY A ESCRIBIR SOBRE ANIME, COY A PONER EN TODAS LAS HISTORIAS QUE SON DE INAZUMA ELEVEN**

**ok? bueno, eeeeeen fin, dejen reviews!**

** I**

** I**

** I**

** V**


End file.
